Hiyuki Shoubi
Appearance At the moment, Hiyuki has the appearance of a young girl, seemingly around the age of twelve. With long white hair that tinges purple-blue towards the ends, combined with her sky-blue eyes, it is a far cry from the general perceptions of what a vampire may look like. While she keeps most of her hair down, ther are two small tails on either side of her head, giving Hiyuki a rather innocent look. Personality While Hiyuki currently has the personality befitting her appearance, she wasn't always like this. At the start, she was comparable to a creature. Rational thoughts nonexistent, moving purely by instincts, fufilling her bloodlust with every passing day. Anyone who was weaker than her, was trampled and torn asunder, with little regards to the lives that she reaped. Even after beginning her Family, it wasn't really 'leading', per say, but rather 'forcibly dragging those around her every whim', with those that became part of her family also chosen on utter whims. However, her style gradually became less sloppy, instead ruling with a "Power first, everything else last" mindset. Anyone who couldn't follow her, was crushed. However, that's not to say that she didn't allow others to object against her. Rather, she encouraged others to fight against her. To her, strength was everything. But, she understood that strength comes in many forms. Economical, social, or brute strength, so long as you could defeat her, she would bow down. Recently, within the last several centuries, Hiyuki has mellowed out, becoming much more carefree and relaxed. Perhaps a little too much. Completely tossing aside her responsibilities, she's started moving on her whims again. Although, maybe as the result of her change, she's less of an instigator, and more of a spectator, following whatever seems to be the most amusing to watch. Interesting enough, she dislikes her past, finding it a major source of embarrassment. She sometimes cringes just for being reminded of it, with her first three titles being the biggest "souvenir" of said past. Expecially the ones referring to her as 'Princess', considering that was the time where she lacked the most restraint, and yet was still fully conscious of her decisions. Backstory Being one of the first victims of the vampire incident Relationships Abilities and Equipment Hiyuki, is extremely terrifying, when one tries to fight her. The ones that have witnessed her rampages, and the few that have survived them, will attest to the destruction being akin to a natural disaster. She's nigh-on unstoppable, capable of taking any kind of punishment, both physical and magical. However, that's pretty much it. She pretty much flails at obstacles, completely lacking skill nor finesse. Absurdly Enhanced Regeneration As an Elder Vampire, and one that had massacred and consumed countless victims without pause, Hiyuki's racial capabilities would naturally be much higher than most of the vampiric population. This is especially noticable in regards to her regeneration capabilities. The closest similarity would be a starfish. When a limb is severed from the body, instead of reattaching, Hiyuki can actually regrow the limb. The severed limb would either rapidly decay into a puddle of blood, or be consumed. However, her regeneration capabilities are high enough that, even slicing her entire body in half, from top to bottom, will not kill her. Instead, so long as each part has a portion of her brain, they can regenerate separately, becoming two entities, capable of independant thought. However, while each "clone" has a copy of her memories up to the present, any new memories or information are not shared. The way for the memories to be shared, is for one "clone" to consume all the others, thereby combining the memories, and obtaining the new ones. While this does make Hiyuki seem nigh on immortal, even more than a standard vampire would be, it works by accelerating her regeneration with blood. This does make the regeneration rather costly in a long run. Hiyuki does attempt to mitigate this by trying to reattach her limbs, but this might not be feasibly possible at the time. If she recovers her severed limb after regrowing, she would consume the limb, feasting on it to salvage as much blood as possible. Of course, these methods aren't enough, so it isn't that surprising for Hiyuki to be extremely active in blood-drinking, either recovering lost blood, or storing excess blood. Sheer Magic Power Along with her immense regeneration capabilities, Hiyuki has one of the highest amount of arcane power. This power would be enough for multiple, massive-scale spells to be casted simultaneously, making Hiyuki one of the most destructive mages...if it wasn't for the fact that she never really learnt how to use magic properly. Akin to a brute that throws around their weight like a warhammer, Hiyuki usually prefers simply holding the power in her body, destroying pure magical attacks by hitting it with a magic-infused limb, while rapidly regenerating any physical damage. Other times, she may simply release the pent up energy, akin to a shockwave, either by swinging her arm as a method to aim, or simply blasting all around her while standing still. Trivia *The chronological order of her titles is "All-Consuming Abherration", "Violent Vampire Princess/Blood-Stained Princess", "Immortal Scarlet Queen", "Elder Shoubi", and finally "Flatpire". *Usually, it was those in her Family that refered to her as the "Violent Vampire Princess", while her opponents refered to her as the "Blood-Stained Princess", although it really depends on whether they are referring to her whimsical nature or her bloodlust. Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Kimi's Lime Tree Category:Character Category:Supernatural